


Brain Tease

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Human!Bill, I miss rapist Bill, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, but puns involving sexual stuff and mind thingies are always good right, emotions 'n ' shit, first time blow job, get out, it's awkward, seriously, sorry kids no rape today, unrelated title is unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dipper stared at the cock in front of him.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Then ...what do you want me to do?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>An arrogant flourish of a gloved hand. "You're the smart guy, right? Use your head."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Fuck you." Dipper said. And used his head.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The illegitimate sister of "For Your Entertainment", this is somewhat of a follow-up, that can be enjoyed without demanding you read its sort-of predecessor.<br/>Bill decides that he's been doing all the work and demands compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I only made this because of that dumb pun thing I had in my head and couldn't use in the original because it wouldn't have fit with the pacing and general mood.

"For the love of my ass, can't we do it differently?" Dipper asked with a straight face that he managed to keep. Unlike the demon sitting in front of him, who broke down with a chortle.  
"What do you have in mind? Besides me, of course."  
Bill immediately cackled at his own joke. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
It had been a while since the demon had started invading his dreams in a human form and to force himself upon the boy. And though Dipper would rather bite off his tongue than to admit that he was actually starting to enjoy himself, he was fully aware that the demon knew. They were in his mind, after all.  
"Seriously. Please. It hurts even when I'm awake, I can hardly sit. I'm running out of pants, too. Also, Mabel keeps complaining that I'm so lou-" He couldn't even finish the sentence, because the demon grabbed both his cheeks and pinched them.  
"You're such a squealer, aren't you?" he snickered.  
Dipper swatted the hands away and rubbed his reddened cheeks.  
"Do we really have to do this every night, anyway? I wouldn't mind actually sleeping and having some dreams of my own."  
"Nah, that would be booooring!" the demon lilted and pulled the boy on his lap again.  
Dipper struggled slightly. Just for the record though, it was not like he hadn't gotten used to it already.  
"Although..."  
The boy was surprised when the demon suddenly released him from his arms and Dipper hit the floor of his Dreamscape bedroom.  
"You're right, you know. I've been giving you a lot of pleasure lately. On average, you get about two orgasms per night, while I'm stuck with just the one. I'm also the one doing all the work here. Hardly seems fair, does it?"  
"Excuse me? You're also putting me in an awful lot of pain, in case you missed that. And _no_ , I don't think it's _hilarious_ , unlike you."  
"Oh please." The lurking grin, the glint of mischief in his eye. It was obvious that he was up to something. "It's not like you wouldn't enjoy that, too." The demon lurched forward and poked Dipper's chest before flicking his forehead.  
"Do not."  
"Do too, Pine Tree." The demon got up from the bed and extended his arms. "I'm the master of the mind! I know what you're thinking. I know what you used to think." The demon narrowed his eye and formed a square with thumb and index finger of each hand. In this tiny square, an image appeared, or much rather, a movie.  
Dipper blushed as he realized it was the first time the demon had entered his mind and, well, his body, too. He heard his own screams and cries that eventually turned into moans, remembered the pounding feeling, the mindnumbing pain and the pleasure that was easily drowning the less pleasurable sensation out.  
"Okay. You can stop now. I get it." Dipper mumbled. His soft, embarrassed words could hardly be heard next to the loud screaming of the memory. The demon shook his head and grinned.  
"Sh-sh-sh. Here comes my favorite part."  
Dipper winced as he heard himself loudly scream the demon's name and blushed an even deeper crimson.  
"There." Bill purred and placed his hands on his hips. The memory faded and went silent. "I sense an imbalance and that's just not fair. So, to get us both what we want, you some rest for your sore backside and for me, some justice..."  
The boy quietly waited for the demon to continue. But he didn't. So Dipper slowly looked at him, at that smug grin, that amused, extremely hungry look in the eye, the cat-like pupil that was fixed on him, the expectation that was in the air and made him swallow harshly.  
"So...?" he stuttered, his throat feeling strangely dry.  
"So." The demon stretched himself, somewhat theatrically, before laying down on Dipper's bed. Like all of his movements, there was something strange, somehow unnatural about these, too, although, as always, Dipper couldn't quite put his finger on it. It just was.  
"What...?" He asked, but again, interrupted himself. He was afraid to find out.  
"Do something. Anything. C'mon, gimme your best shot."  
"To do what, exactly?"  
"Take a wild guess, kid. Make me a balloon animal out of your intestines. I want you to return the favor, of course, yeesh."  
"Wait, what?"  
"You heard me."  
The demon made no attempt at moving a muscle. He was hardly breathing. His legs somewhat spread, his head resting on his folded arms, that annoying grin that was equal parts infuriating and frustrating.  
"Fine." Dipper muttered. He got it. The demon wanted him to get him off. Sure. Why not. It's not like he had any idea on what to do, since he was only twelve and not exactly experienced in things like that, but fine, if the insane mind demon wanted him to, why not. At least Bill enjoyed pain, so if Dipper screwed up, there was still a good chance that he could get him off and get this over with.  
He slowly climbed up his own bed and sat between the demon's spread legs, staring at his crotch. Eyes on the prize? Anyway.  
The demon was watching him, his expression coated with amusement. At least he didn't correct Dipper, or say anything at all, when the boy gulped, took a deep breath and pulled the pants off Bill. It was a daring approach, but it was something, right?  
Next up, or rather, off, came the undies. Dippers cheeks flushed as he then saw that thing that had literally haunted his dreams for weeks. It looked pretty harmless like this. In a way, that was good, but on the other hand, that meant this was going to take so much longer.  
He decided to just do what he'd usually do to himself in a situation like this. Besides, he was curious. So he extended his hand and touched the appendage. His eye quickly darted to the demon, who did not respond.  
He couldn't stand the stare of that all-seeing eye that never blinked and quickly returned his attention to the target area. He kept applying pressured rubs or random pokes, out of curiosity, but also to get this over with, but nothing could help him from feeling helpless and lost.  
Another glance at the demon's face didn't help. No reaction. No response. No help. Not even a twitch.  
Frustrated, Dipper flicked against the member. Nothing. "Seriously? That must've hurt!"  
"Eh." A dismissive shrug.  
Dipper sighed. No progress.  
The demon propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his own crotch, looking disappointed. "Where's all that persistence, Pine Tree?"  
"Shut up!" the boy demanded and smacked the demon's chest. The sound echoed through the room, Bill's upper body hit the matress again and the part between his legs twitched.  
"Seriously?" muttered Dipper.  
"Now we're talking." That grin drove the boy nearly mad. If only he could wipe it off that face- Oh, but he could. Dipper grinned as he crawled and sat on the demon's chest, pinning him down, staring him dead in the eye and returning the favor of having been slapped. He did not dare go as fast as strangling the being, but he did hit the demon's cheeks several times, which really helped him go off, by the way. All that bottled up frustration and rage finally found their way out. As he stopped, panting from exhaustion, the demon's cheeks were covered with red hand prints. The grin, however, remained.  
Dipper glanced over his shoulder and sighed.  
"Well, that worked."  
"Halfway done, kid." Bill smirked and rubbed his flushed cheeks.  
Dipper muttered various curses under his breath, which earned him a flick against the back of his head and a "Language, Pine Tree, such language. Hardly fit for a kid your age".  
"Neither is any of this." murmured the boy. "Getting justice, my ass."  
"I've been getting that a couple times, too." A harsh laugh. Dipper blushed.  
He then quickly grabbed the fully erect member and slid his hand over it, hoping to silence the demon. It didn't exactly work.  
"Tch, really? Get creative! This is way too easy."  
Dipper stared at the cock in front of him.  
"Then ...what do you want me to do?"  
An arrogant flourish of a gloved hand. "You're the smart guy, right? Use your head."  
"Fuck you." Dipper said. And used his head.  
His mouth, rather.  
He was afraid of doing that, actually, feeling awkward, embarrassed, disgusted, but he did it anyway. First, he checked to make sure his sister and Waddles were asleep and grey, so basically just background props and hence unable to watch and later judge him. Then, his lips wrapped around the warm, slightly twitching appendage and he attempted to take it in as deeply as he could.  
Seconds later, however, he spat it out again, hacked and coughed. It earned him a chuckle.  
"Shut up."  
"I'm not saying anything."  
"It feels ...weird."  
"M-hm."  
Dipper rolled his eyes at that response and went for attempt two. This time, he mostly concentrated on sliding his tongue over the demonic member, much rather than trying to stuff it into his mouth. The demon's breath caught and got harder. Concentrating on the sensitive tip, brushing the wet muscle over it, earned Dipper a groan that he took as encouragement to go on. He could feel the veins on the cock beneath his tongue, pulsing, twitching, full of life. For a split second he thought about biting down and seeing what would happen then, but quickly discarded that idea as far too dangerous.  
Besides, he could feel Bill twitching behind him, felt a movement and seconds later, a shaky hand on his head. It took the demon all of his will power not to push the boy's head down and force him to engulf him completely. Dipper appreciated that, somewhat, still attempted to take more of the length in. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the part that he knew would never fit between his lips and tightened his grasp. The result was a strained moan and the fingers on his head digging deeper into his scalp.  
Suddenly, he got an idea and scraped his other hand down the demon's side. The moan rose in pitch. He did it again, used what little finger nails he had not already chewed off, dug deeper into the skin, until his finger tips were wet and sticky with blood. The demon screamed in pure bliss as Dipper clawed down his front from collarbone to beck bone, leaving thin, red lines on the pale skin.  
Coordinating all of these movements, the scratching, the rythmic tightening and loosening his grasp on the lower part of Bill's cock and the swirling of his tongue were really tiring, so Dipper was about as content as the demon when the latter finally got to finish. Dipper immediately pulled away from the demonic dick and opened his mouth to spit the thick, hot release out, when a gloved hand came and closed his mouth, forcing him to swallow. His cheeks reddened at the thought of what he had just done and he cringed slightly.  
"Well, that..." the demon panted, "wasn't even half bad, Pine Tree. Congratulations!" The tiredness in his eyes was replaced by happiness. "You might grow up to become useful to me, after all!" A friendly pat on his head.  
Dipper glared at the demon, whose smile didn't budge.  
Then, before the boy even knew what he was doing, he lurched forward and pushed his lips against Bill's. Eyes closed, cheeks flaming.  
When he felt nothing, he hesitantly opened an eye to meet Bill's, that was blankly looking at him. Dipper slowly pulled away. The demon's expression could best be described as bored and that made the boy's gut churn with embarrassment.  
"Well then."  
Dipper bit down on his lip and looked away.  
Idiot, idiot, idiot!  
"That was bound to happen. Ah, well." He heard the familiar sound of the demon pulling out his pocket watch, presumably glancing at it.  
Idiot, idiot!  
"Well, I gotta go. But I'll be sure to drop by soon enough, so we can play again."  
Idiot!  
He felt the demon's warmth as he came closer, slid a finger down Dipper's jaw line and breathed on his neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Later, Pine Tree."  
A brief chuckle, a flash of light that the boy barely saw, as he was still looking away.  
As soon as he was convinced that Bill had left, he slopped down on his matress and buried his still blushing face in his hands. He woke up in that same position and remained that way for the rest of the night, the taste of the demon lingering in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I vowed to myself to never write a yaoi-fic in my entire life.  
> This is my second one.  
> I have betrayed myself. I hope you at least enjoyed it.


End file.
